Der lange Weg zur Wahrheit
by YuryJulian
Summary: Hier wird einmal gründlich die Beziehung zwischen Bridger und Lucas beschrieben. Die Idee dazu stammte nicht von mir, sondern von Diana.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören den Machern von seaQuest DSV. Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Sämtliche Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen, Schauplätzen und Geschehnissen waren nicht beabsichtigt und stehen auch nicht mit diesen in Verbindung. Die Verantwortlichen dieser Fanfic haben auch keinen Verdienst daran.  
  
Der lange Weg zur Wahrheit Story by Diana Written by Yury Julian  
  
Das beständige Piepsen holte ihn aus der tiefen Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit langsam zurück. Doch was war diesen Piepsen und warum störte es ihn so sehr. Seine Glieder wirkten schwer und unheimlich steif. Er wollte nicht aufwachen, denn er wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde. Etwas schreckliches war geschehen, doch die Erinnerung daran sollte so tief wie möglich verborgen bleiben. Nichts und niemand sollte ihn aus diesem friedlichen Zustand zurück holen. Hier war er sicher, hier war er geborgen.  
  
Von rechts zog ein kühler Windhauch über sein Gesicht. Eine Haarsträhne wurde ihm ins Auge geblasen und kurz darauf von einer warmen Hand zur Seite geschoben. Die Berührung war kurz aber dennoch zart und sanft. Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl schien sich in ihm hocharbeiten zu wollen. Der Besitzer dieser warmen Hand erhob sich und schloss anscheinend das Fenster. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und noch immer versuchte er wieder tief im Schlaf zu versinken. Es half nichts. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte die Blindheit davon. Nur verschwommen nahm er seine Umgebung wahr. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein Blick klärte. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Kopf zur Seite gleiten. Dort saß ein älterer Mann mit weißgrauem Haar und einem ebensolchen Bart. Er lächelte ihn an. Das Lächeln sollte vertrauenerweckend, ja beruhigend wirken, doch ein Schatten tiefer Besorgnis trübte es. Erneut kam die warme Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Stirn, verharrte einen kleinen Moment auf dem Haaransatz, bis der Mann sie wieder zu sich nahm.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"fragte er nun.  
  
Kannte er ihn? Er kam ihm vertraut vor, doch wer war er? Als der blonde Teenager in dem Bett nicht antwortete, legte der Mann nur seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ist schon gut. Ruh dich nur aus. Du hast ziemliches Glück gehabt, mein Junge."  
  
Mein Junge? Sollte das sein Vater sein? Nein. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass dies nicht so war. Dennoch herrschte in seinem Inneren ein Gefühl der tiefen Verbundenheit vor.  
  
„Ich werde schnell einen Arzt holen gehen. Du warst ziemlich lange bewusstlos, da ist es besser wenn dieser sofort nach dir sieht." Augenblicklich stand der Mann mit dem Bart auf und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Nun blieb ihm etwas Zeit zu realisieren was passiert war. Fasste er die Fakten zusammen lagen die Tatsachen auf der Hand. Er war in einem Krankenhaus und den Schmerzen nach zu urteilen, berechtigt. Allerdings wusste er nicht wer dieser Mann war, der hier bei ihm die ganze Zeit über gewacht zu haben schien. Was ihn jedoch am meisten beunruhigte war die Tatsache, sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Wer war er und wie war das hier mit ihm passiert. Das Piepsen der Maschine machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Unter Aufbringung aller Kräfte, von denen er kaum welche besaß, sah er sich um. Wo war nur der verdammte Stecker dazu. Gerade in dem Moment kamen zwei Männer zu ihm ins Zimmer. Der ihm schon Bekannte eilte sofort wieder auf die Seite des Teenagers und der andere war wohl der von ihm gerufene Arzt. Der Mediziner war ein gedrungener Mann mit Glatze und trug eine randlose Brille hinter der kleine Augen wie Stecknadeln saßen. „Ich bin Dr. Carington."Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Sein Händedruck war kurz aber fest. Kein Vergleich mit der schwachen Hand des blonden Jungen, die dieser kaum heben konnte.  
  
Mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe leuchtete er dem Teenager nun in die Augen und vergewisserte sich über seine Reflexe. „Verspürst du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"  
  
„Ja."seine Stimme klang krächzend und er bekam kaum einen Ton heraus. Sein Hals kratzte schrecklich, nachdem seine Stimme verklungen war.  
  
„Wo genau? Du musst nicht antworten, wenn es dir noch zu schwer fällt. Blinzeln geht auch. Einigen wir uns auf einmal für ja und zweimal für nein, in Ordnung?"  
  
Der Teenager blinzelte einmal.  
  
„Gut, dann frage ich jetzt wo du Schmerzen hast und du antwortest mir mit ja oder nein. Fangen wir mit dem Kopf an."Ein einzelnes Blinzeln. „Gut, das wundert mich auch nicht. Im Oberkörper?"Zweimal. „Beine?"Ein Blinzeln. „Das rechte?"Ebenfalls einmal. „Was ist mit den Armen?"Der Junge blinzelte erneut einmal. Dr. Carington nahm einen der Arme. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Teenager, dass dieser in Gips eingeschlagen war. Anschließen nahm er den rechten. Dieser war nicht in Gips hatte aber einen dicken Verband. Letztendlich wickelte er eine Binde um den Kopf des Patienten ab. „Sehr schön. Die Wunde scheint gut zu verheilen. Ich sehe mir noch schnell deine Beine an, dann gebe ich dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen und lasse dir etwas zu essen bringen."  
  
„Was werden sie ihm geben? Ich meine gegen die Schmerzen."fragte der ältere Mann besorgt auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett sitzend. Ganz genau beobachtete er jeden Handgriff des Arztes. Der nun den Verband um das rechte Knie abwickelte.  
  
„Keine Sorge, nichts was ihn wieder einschlafen lässt. Ich glaube das hatte er genug die letzten Tage."Er lächelte in die blauen Augen des Teenagers. „Es wird gleich eine Schwester kommen, die die Verbände erneuert, bis dahin solltest du ruhig liegen blieben. Sie wird dir auch ein Schmerzmittel geben. Ansonsten scheint er in Ordnung zu sein. Ich komme in einigen Stunden wieder und sehe nochmal nach dir, ansonsten hast du ja jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert."Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln in die Richtung des älteren Mannes, der die Hand des Jungen sanft in seiner hielt. Anscheinend sollte dies ihm Mut machen, ihn beruhigen, doch irgendwie schien es nicht ganz die Wirkung in ihm hervorzurufen, wie der Arzt hoffte.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Dr. Carington!"Der ältere Mann begleitete den Mediziner noch zur Tür.  
  
Lächelnd kam er wieder zu dem Teenager ans Bett zurück. Liebevoll strich er ihm durchs Haar. Die blauen Augen des jungen Patienten musterten ihn. Auf den Schmerz in seinem Hals gefasst, versuchte er seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Er musste langsam und vor allem auch leise sprechen. „Ist es normal das ich nicht weiß wer mir hier gegenüber sitzt?"  
  
Unglauben war im Gesicht des älteren Mannes zu lesen. Der Teenager hatte ihn mit seinen Worten erschreckt, das konnte er nur zu deutlich erkennen. „Du weißt wirklich nicht wer ich bin?"  
  
Der Junge schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf, doch die Bedeutung war klar.  
  
Der Mann mit dem Bart strich ihm über die Wange. „Das wird wohl von deiner Kopfverletzung kommen. Mein Name ist Nathan Bridger, ich bin der Captain der seaQuest."  
  
Er nickte nur leicht. „Und ich bin?"  
  
„Mein jüngstes Crewmitglied und jemand der mir sehr, sehr viel bedeutet, Lucas."  
  
„Also nicht mein Vater?"  
  
„Rein biologisch nicht, aber du solltest erst ein wenig mehr zu Kräften kommen, bis du hier dich zu sehr mit Fragen quälst. Das hat Zeit. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."Captain Bridger stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er musste den Arzt suchen. Niemand hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, dass Lucas nach der schweren Verletzung sein Gedächtnis verloren haben könnte. Glücklicherweise fand er Dr Carington an der Rezeption.  
  
„Sie müssen sich Lucas noch einmal ansehen!"sagte er aufgeregt.  
  
Dr Carington sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ist los?"  
  
„Er scheint sein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben. Weder mich noch seinen Namen wusste er."  
  
„Das war aber nicht anders zu erwarten. Sie müssen ein wenig Geduld haben. Im Moment ist er einfach noch zu schwach als das wir genauere Untersuchungen durchführen können. Mindestens einen Tag sollten wir abwarten. Bleiben sie bei ihm, normalerweise tut es Amnesiepatienten gut Personen aus ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung bei sich zu haben. Es könnte sein, dass es auch durch das Koma hervorgerufen wurde."  
  
„Und was ist mit seiner Kopfverletzung? Er hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung gehabt. Sind sie sich wirklich sicher, dass es bald wieder in Ordnung sein wird."  
  
Dr Carington schob Captain Bridger in die Nähe von Lucas' Zimmer. Keiner von den beiden bemerkte den anderen Mann, der schon seit einigen Tagen hier im Krankenhaus herumlungerte. Er hatte über einen Bericht in der Zeitung von dem Unfall gelesen. Ohne viele Probleme war er hinter das Geheimnis gekommen welche Mannschaftsmitglieder dabei verletzt worden waren. Wo man sie hingebracht hatte, war nicht weiter schwer zu erraten. Wer zur UEO gehörte, kam auch in ein UEO Krankenhaus und davon gab es in New Cape Quest ja nur eines. Was er da an Gesprächsfetzen der beiden Männer mitbekam klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Unter den gegebenen Umständen würde es ein leichtes sein, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Leise schloss Nathan die Tür wieder hinter sich. Lucas' Verbände waren von einer Schwester während er mit dem Arzt gesprochen hatte, gewechselt worden.  
  
„Warum isst du denn nichts?"fragte er mit einem Blick auf das Tablett, welches neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Wagen stand.  
  
„Schmeckt nicht."Lucas blasses Gesicht versank in dem großem Kissen regelrecht.  
  
„Du solltest wirklich etwas essen. Dein Magen braucht wieder etwas feste Nahrung. Die letzten zwei Wochen bist du ausschließlich künstlich ernährt worden. Du bist doch schon so viel zu dünn."lächelte der ältere Mann und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder. Er nahm Lucas' rechte Hand in die seine und streichelte den Handrücken.  
  
„Zwei Wochen?"Mit geweiteten Augen sah er den Mann an, der die ganze Zeit über bei ihm gewesen zu sein schien.  
  
Nathan nickte. „Dich hat es von allen am schlimmsten erwischt gehabt. Anfangs hielt man dich in einem künstlichen Koma für einige Tage, damit du nicht allzu große Schmerzen ertragen musst und als du dann nicht mehr aufgewacht bist, haben sich alle ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden."  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Lucas mit schwacher Stimme. Die Schmerzmittel hatten recht schnell angefangen zu wirken. Er fühlte sich dadurch etwas komisch, aber auch stärker.  
  
Bridgers Blick wurde leicht glasig. Er hatte die letzten beiden Wochen immer wieder versucht diese Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Am schlimmsten war, wie sein junges Genie inmitten einer großen Blutlache bewusstlos vor ihm lag und er einfach nichts tun konnte. Er seufzte schwer bevor er letztendlich sich doch ein Herz fasst. „Wir hatten eine Bombe an Bord. Wir wissen noch immer nicht wie sie dahin kam oder wer sie dort positioniert hat, aber der Schaden war enorm."  
  
„Und ich bin direkt in sie rein gelaufen?"  
  
„Nein, sie hätte jederzeit losgehen können. Laut den Untersuchungen war sie mit einem Zeitzünder versehen. Außerdem muss es jemand getan haben, der freien Zugang zum Boot hatte und bei dem es nicht auffallen würde, wenn er unter den Bodenplatten des Moon Pools etwas tut."  
  
„Ich verstehe kein Wort."meinte Lucas.  
  
Bridger lächelte. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Du mit deinem Gedächtnisverlust."  
  
„Was ist wenn ich nie mehr wieder meine Erinnerungen zurück bekomme?"Damit sprach Lucas etwas aus, wovor Bridger sich am meisten fürchtete.  
  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Sobald du etwas kräftiger bist, werden die Ärzte sich um diese Problem kümmern. Und jetzt iss endlich was. Ich will nicht, dass du kurz vor der Genesung vom Fleisch fällst."Der Captain nahm das Tablett und den Löffel in die Hand. „Soll ich dich füttern oder machst du freiwillig mit?"  
  
Lucas nahm mit der rechten Hand den Löffel. Bridger hätte zu gerne den Löffel selbst wieder genommen und ihn wirklich gefüttert, denn der Teenager brauchte lange um überhaupt einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Sein Zustand rief unendliches Leid bei dem älteren Mann hervor. Zu gerne würde er ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen und ihn festhalten, bis alles vorüber war. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass Lucas das nicht wollen würde. Er riss sich zusammen und versuchte so gut es ging seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.  
  
„Wie geht es Lucas?"fragte Dr Smith als sie den Captain auf dem Weg zur Offiziersmesse traf. Er musste gerade zurück gekehrt sein.  
  
„Er ist aufgewacht."  
  
Sie musterte ihn genau. „Sie haben eine Mauer! Da ist noch mehr."  
  
Er nickte. „Ja, er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Die Ärzte wollen sich zuerst um seine physischen Verletzungen kümmern, bevor sie sich um seinen Gedächtnisverlust kümmern. Den ganzen Nachmittag über war es, als würde ich mit einem Fremden zusammen sein. Selbst damals, als er auf die Sea Quest kam, war er nicht so distanziert gewesen. Es ist als wäre sein ganzes Wesen bei diesem Anschlag zerstört worden."  
  
„Man hat noch nicht versucht herauszufinden, wie stark die Amnesie ist?"  
  
„Nein. Seine oberflächlichen Verletzungen sind noch zu stark. Er hat wohl auch recht starke Schmerzen und kann sich selbst vollgepumpt mit Drogen kaum bewegen."  
  
„Sie fühlen sich wohl ziemlich hilflos?"Sie hatte ihre Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter gelegt.  
  
„Wie würde es ihnen denn gehen, wenn sie einem ihrer Patienten so viel mehr helfen wollen, aber es nicht können. Ich habe Angst mich ihm zu nähern, weil er mich nicht kennt. Er weiß , dass ich nicht sein Vater bin sondern nur der Captain. Ich will ihn nicht verschrecken. Am Ende entfernt er sich von mir, obwohl ich eigentlich das Gegenteil bewirken wollte."  
  
„Es muss sehr schwer für sie sein. Geben sie ihm Zeit, geben sie sich Zeit. Sie sind völlig überspannt, haben seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen."  
  
Er atmete tief durch. „Vielleicht haben sie recht. Morgen sieht die ganze Sache wieder ganz anderes aus."  
  
Captain Bridger stand bereits vor dem Mag Lev als er sich noch einmal herum drehte. „Würden sie sich einmal Lucas ansehen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ich traue ihnen einfach mehr als den Medizinern im Krankenhaus. Mir würde es wesentlich besser gehen, wenn ich die Diagnose von ihnen höre und nicht von Dr Carington oder einem seiner anderen Kollegen."  
  
„Natürlich. Am Vormittag habe ich zwar noch einiges zu tun, aber ab Mittag bin ich frei.", lächelte Wendy.  
  
Er hatte gewartet bis Nathan Bridger und die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatten, dann ging er selbst hinein. Es wurde Zeit Kontakt aufzunehmen. Tagelang war er die Taktik durch gegangen, mit der er versuchen wollte, den ahnungslosen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Vorher noch einmal tief durchatmend und die Sicherheit sammelnd, die er benötigen würde, trat er in das Zimmer.  
  
„Hallo Lucas."kam er über das ganze Gesicht strahlend herein. „Mensch, ich sage dir. War gar nicht einfach endlich zu dir vorzudringen!"Er zog den Stuhl an das Bett heran auf dem vor wenigen Minuten noch Captain Bridger gesessen hatte. „Dich soll es ja ganz schön erwischt haben."  
  
Mehr als ein verwundertes Grinsen brachte das Junggenie nicht zustande. „Man hat vergessen dir zu sagen, dass ich mich an nichts und niemanden erinnern kann. Also, wer bist du?"  
  
„Francis!"tat der Mann erstaunt. „Sag bloß, du kannst dich nicht mehr an deinen alten Freund von der Uni erinnern? Wir zwei im Doppelpack haben die Professoren verrückt gemacht. Unsere Projekte waren die besten und unsere Kommilitonen haben wir weit hinter uns gelassen bei unseren Arbeiten." strahlte der Typ den kranken Jungen an.  
  
„Francis?"  
  
„Jepp!"  
  
Captain Bridger hatte er zuvor ein wenig über sich ausgefragt und auch die Ärztin hatte ihm dabei geholfen Lucas über seine Vergangenheit aufzuklären. Der Typ schien dem hingegen nicht zu übertreiben. Auch seine beiden früheren Besucher hatten ihm vorgeschwärmt wie intelligent er sei und warum er auf der seaQuest war. Nur auf die Frage warum keiner seiner Eltern ihn besuchen wollte, wussten sie beide keine Antwort. Dabei hätte es ihn so sehr interessiert wie sie waren. Von welchen Leuten konnte nur so etwas abstammen wie er?  
  
„Und was machst du hier?"fragte Lucas nun. „Nur nachsehen wie es mir geht?"  
  
„Ja auch, aber wir zwei hatten eine Abmachung."  
  
Der Teenager zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Eine Abmachung?"  
  
„Ja klar."Francis beugte sich näher zu Lucas und flüsterte nun. „Du batest mich, falls dir jemals etwas passieren sollte euren Captain im Auge zu behalten. Er sei falsch und würde nur oberflächlich einen auf nett und einfühlsam machen."  
  
Lucas lachte verächtlich auf. „Das ist doch Blödsinn!"So wie er den älteren Mann kennen gelernt hatte, konnte er sich das nie im Leben vorstellen. Dann waren da aber auch noch seine Gefühle und Empfindungen, wenn er bei ihm war. Es war absolut unmöglich, dass dieser Mann falsch sein sollte.  
  
„Ich scherze nicht. Es war doch eine Bombe durch die du hier bist. Kommt es dir nicht komisch vor, dass man bisher noch nicht den Täter gefunden hat? Man hat dir doch bereits über die Umstände deiner Verletzung berichtet?"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß Bescheid, was geschehen ist."  
  
„Na bitte. Auf der seaQuest sind überall Überwachungskameras. Warum waren die genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Bombe plaziert wurde nicht an?"  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"Nun war sein Blick misstrauisch.  
  
„Weil es in der Zeitung stand. Die ganze Welt weiß davon. Unbekannter Täter sprengt ein ganzes Deck in die Luft. Ein Crewmitglied lebensgefährlich verletzt. Die Kameras waren nicht die ganze Zeit über an. Schon seltsam oder? Er ist jedoch der einzigste der jederzeit Zutritt zum Boot hatte und der über alles und jeden herrschend ist. Er benutzt seinen Delphin, um über alle in seiner Mannschaft genauestens Bescheid zu wissen. Sollte ihm je einer auf die Schliche kommen, wird derjenige schnell versetzt. Du hast dich bisher nur mir anvertraut, weil du Angst hattest, du könntest der nächste sein. Im Vertrauen batest du mich darum, falls dir etwas geschehen könnte oder sollte, soll ich dafür sorgen, dass er auffliegt."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Auf mich hat er bisher nicht so den Eindruck gemacht."  
  
Francis verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Du glaubst mir nicht."  
  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich meine nur, dass es für mich einfach noch zu früh ist um voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich muss mich erst so langsam in meine Bekanntschaften wieder einleben. Bei jedem der hier war habe ich zwar das Gefühl ihn irgendwann einmal gesehen zu haben, aber nicht zu wissen, wann und wo. Jeder ist so nett zu mir und redet als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen. Mag sein, dass das zutrifft, aber nicht für mich. Für mich sind alles hier Fremde, egal was ich innerlich fühle oder nicht."  
  
„Selbst ich als dein bester Freund aus Studientagen?"fragte Francis mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf.  
  
„Gerade solchen Leuten mistraut er."Nathan Bridger stand unvermittelt in der Tür. „Lucas hat mir nie etwas von einem Unifreund erzählt. Wie kommen sie hier herein?"  
  
Als sich der erste Schock um Francis gelegt hatte, stand dieser auf und wandte sich an den Captain. „Naja, sie kennen doch Lucas. Der ist in manchen Dingen immer etwas eigen gewesen. Seine Freunde hat er nie miteinander bekannt gemacht. Alle bloß weit voneinander fern halten."Er hielt Bridger die Hand hin. „Ich bin Francis Damian. Lucas und ich waren an der Uni Zimmergenossen und haben auch das eine oder andere immer zusammen unternommen."  
  
Zögerlich nahm der seaQuest Captain die Hand des anderen Mannes. Vom Alter her könnte das, was er erzählte, hinkommen. Er schätzte ihn auf Mitte bis Ende zwanzig. Er hatte raspelkurze blonde Haare und um sein Kinn spielte sich der Ansatz eines Bartes. Mit der Rasur hielt er es anscheinend nicht so genau, oder es war gerade Mode unter den jungen Männern.  
  
Lucas betrachtete das Schauspiel eher teilnahmslos. Er wusste nicht was er von den Worten Francis' halten sollte. Auf der anderen Seite schien ihn Bridger nicht zu kennen, aber Bridger war der, der die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war und anscheinend, seit er hier im Krankenhaus lag, auf ihn aufgepasst hatte.  
  
„Da er sich nicht erinnern kann, muss ich vorläufig glauben was sie mir erzählen, aber bitte verstehen sie meine Feindseligkeit. Wir wissen noch immer nicht wer die Bombe auf der seaQuest gelegt hat und aus diesem Grund möchte ich nicht, dass er zu lange allein ist."Dabei zeigte der Captain auf Lucas.  
  
„Warum sind sie zurückgekommen?"fragte Lucas.  
  
„Weil ich vergessen habe zu fragen, ob ich dir irgend etwas von der seaQuest bringen soll? Ich könnte mich in deiner Kabine mal umsehen. Dir fällt hier drinnen doch bestimmt bald die Decke auf den Kopf."  
  
Das war keine schlechte Idee, doch was sollte sich jemand bringen lassen, der nicht wusste, was er alles besaß? „Ich weiß nicht."meinte demnach Lucas dann.  
  
„Soll ich dir eines deiner Bücher bringen oder lieber ein Computerspiel?" Die fürsorglichen Augen Bridgers ließen Zweifel an den Worten von Francis' in Lucas aufkommen. War dieser Mann wirklich für den er sich ausgab? Wenn ja, warum tat der Captain dann alles für ihn? Angeblich soll er ja auch derjenige gewesen sein, der die Bombe gelegt hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Keine Ahnung. Am besten bringen sie mit, was sie meinen. Schließlich scheinen sie mich ziemlich gut zu kennen."  
  
Bridger lächelte freundlich. „Gut. Ich werde gleich wieder da sein."Er warf dem jungen Mr Damian einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Werden sie dann ebenfalls noch hier sein?"  
  
„Ich denke schon, sofern es Luke nicht vorzieht mich vorzeitig zu entlassen."sagte er grinsend.  
  
Bridger war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken seinen jungen Freund so ganz alleine mit diesem Mann zu lassen. Doch was sollte er tun? Sich neben Lucas' Bett setzen und warten bis der andere weg war? Selbst um jemanden kommen zu lassen, der auf den Teenager aufpasste, musste er kurz das Zimmer verlassen, doch die Rettung seiner wilden Gedanken nahte soeben aus dem Aufzug des Hospitals. Piccolo und Dagwood stiegen unsicher aus der Kabine.  
  
Der Captain eilte sofort zu den beiden. „Bitte gehen sie sofort zu ihm rein und passen sie auf den Kerl auf, der bei ihm ist."  
  
„Was für ein Kerl?"Tony legte die Stirn in Falten und sah Bridger verwirrt an.  
  
„Fragen sie nicht, sondern beeilen sie sich. Ich kenne ihn nicht und solange ich nicht mehr über ihn weiß, will ich den Jungen nicht allein mit ihm haben."Nathan zeigte den beiden welche der Türen zu Lucas führte und verließ eilig das Krankenhaus. Sein junges Genie hatte ihm immer von seinen Freunden erzählt. Egal wie gut er nun mit ihnen zurechtkam oder nicht. Da gab es nie Ausnahmen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Francis Damian und er würde versuchen es so schnell wie möglich herauszufinden. Ihm war nicht entgangen wie der junge Mann die letzten Tage im UEO Krankenhaus herumgelungert hatte. Was wollte er nur von Bridgers Computerexperten? 


	2. zweiter teil

Anm: Besten Dank für das Review, Samusa! Hier geht's auch schon weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
„Es kommt immer ganz darauf an, was den Gedächtnisverlust hervorgerufen hat. Manchmal kehren die Erinnerungen nach ein paar Tagen, manchmal auch erst nach Wochen oder sogar Monaten wieder zurück. Bei Menschen auf dem Kriegsfeld wurde dieses Phänomen häufig beobachtet. Die Soldaten mussten lediglich aus dem Kampfgeschehen herausgeholt werden und die Amnesie legte sich wieder."  
  
Bridger streichelte Darwin und lauschte den Erklärungen seiner medizinischen Leiterin. „Das heißt also, wenn Lucas' Gedächtnisverlust diesem Attentat zu zurechnen ist, wäre es keine gute Idee, ihn sobald wieder auf das Boot zu holen?"  
  
„Ich glaube eher bei ihm ist es mehr eine Sache seiner Verletzungen. Er hatte eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung in Begleitung eines Schädeltraumas. Wir und er können von Glück sprechen, dass es nur mit einer Amnesie geendet hat."Dr Smith betrachtete eine Weile Nathan Bridger wie er gedankenverloren am Rand des Moon Pools gelehnt stand und seinen Delphin liebkoste. Beiden fehlte das Computergenie. „Sie hätten ihn ganz gerne wieder an Bord, nicht wahr?"  
  
Bridger richtete sich etwas auf. „Lesen sie mich?"  
  
„Nein, ich sehe es an ihren Augen. Sie haben seit dem Anschlag kaum gegessen und waren ununterbrochen bei ihm."  
  
„Etwas was sein eigener Vater eigentlich hätte tun sollen, aber sobald es Entwarnung gab, der Junge würde wieder in Ordnung kommen, ist er seinen normalem Tagesablauf weiter gefolgt. Ich könnte mich jedes Mal aufs neue über ihn aufregen. Er scheint gar nicht zu wissen, was er an seinem Sohn hat und behandelt ihn wie ein weitverzweigter Verwandter der einem lästig ist. Dabei hatte ich damals für kurze Zeit meine Meinung über ihn geändert gehabt, als ich ihn kennenlernen durfte. Langsam versteh' ich Lucas' Bitterkeit über seine Beziehung zu seinen Eltern. Das ist keine Familie in der er da aufgewachsen ist."Er seufzte tief auf. „Ja, Wendy, ich will ihn hier haben. Hier, wo sein zu Hause ist und wo man sich wirklich für ihn und seine Sorgen interessiert. In diesem Krankenhaus ist er völlig allein."  
  
„Und dieser Mann."  
  
„Das haben sie jetzt aber gelesen!"  
  
„War auch gar nicht zu vermeiden."Sie ging mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben den Captain. „Sie machen sie ziemliche Sorgen um Lucas wegen dieses Mannes."  
  
„Da stimmt was nicht. Er erzählt mir immer alles. Von einem Francis Damian auf der Universität hat er mir nie etwas erzählt. Himmel, ich kenne selbst jeden neuen Freund, den er im Internex kennenlernt. Was wäre ich denn für ein Mensch, wenn ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen würde."  
  
„Sie glauben, dann wie sein Vater zu sein."  
  
„Das ist mittlerweile eine Beleidigung."  
  
„Lucas auf seaQuest zurückkommen. Darwin helfen wieder erinnern. Ganz viel spielen, Lucas schnell wissen, wer Darwin ist."  
  
Bridger schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Hauptsache an dich erinnert er sich, was?"  
  
Darwin schnatterte nickend. „Will spielen mit Lucas."  
  
„Meinen sie wir können ihn schon auf das Boot zurückholen?"fragte Bridger nun die Ärztin.  
  
„Nicht bevor die Untersuchungen im Krankenhaus abgeschlossen sind. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit ihn an Bord zu holen oder ihn gar vor irgendwas beschützen zu müssen."  
  
„Ich kann nicht jeden von der Mannschaft ununterbrochen bei ihm lassen. Sollte ein Notfall eintreten müssen alle hier an Bord bereit zum auslaufen sein."versuchte Nathan die Ärztin zu überzeugen.  
  
„Haben sie schon Nachforschungen über ihn angestellt?"  
  
„O'Neill ist damit beschäftigt. Ich warte nur darauf, von ihm etwas zu hören, was mir ermöglicht mit einem Trupp bewaffneter Soldaten das Krankenhaus zu stürmen."  
  
Wendy lachte. „Sie meinen das wirklich ernst! Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht anders, aber ihre Gedankenkontrolle ist recht gering in der letzten Zeit. Sie sollten sich ausruhen und aufhören sich zu sorgen. Es wird alles gut. Bestimmt findet Lucas sein Gedächtnis bald wieder und erzählt ihnen den Grund, weshalb wir alle nie etwas von einem Francis erfahren haben. Dafür gibt es mit Sicherheit einen Grund."  
  
Nathan stand mit beiden Armen an den Beckenrand gestützt da. Sein Blick ging auf die weiter hinten liegende Wasseroberfläche, auf der sich kleine Wellen, durch Darwin verursacht, bewegten. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich werde ihn an Bord holen. Egal wie."  
  
„Captain?"O'Neill kam zum Moon Pool. Die Gedankenlosigkeit des Captains wich sofortiger Anspannung und Neugierde.  
  
„Was haben sie für mich?"fragte Bridger gespannt.  
  
„Nicht sehr viel, aber dieser Mann scheint die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Sehen sie."Der Lieutenant hielt dem Captain und der Ärztin einen Ausdruck entgegen. Er zeigte eine Gruppe junger Leute, darunter auch einen Teenager, der unter den ganzen Erwachsenen fehl am Platz wirkte. „Das ist die physikalisch, mathematische Studiengruppe Stanfords von 2017. Hier vorn direkt beim Professor der Gruppe ist Lucas und auf der linken Seite ziemlich weit hinten steht jemand, mit dem Namen Franics Damian."  
  
„Ist er es?"fragte Wendy neugierig.  
  
„Ja."sagte Bridger. „Das ist der Kerl, der seit Tagen im Krankenhaus herumlungert und heute Nachmittag in seinem Zimmer war."  
  
„Sehr viel Zeit hat er ja."meinte O'Neill.  
  
Nathan sah ihn an. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
  
„Naja, er ist vor einem halben Jahr aus der Forschungsabteilung einer größeren Industriefirma raus geflogen, nachdem er deren neuestes Projekt für seine eigenen Ziele benutzen wollte. Sie sind ihm rechtzeitig auf die Schliche gekommen und haben ihn gefeuert."  
  
„Was waren das für Ziele?"fragte Wendy.  
  
„Das konnte ich leider nicht herausfinden. Er hat sich bisher nur mit mittelmäßigen Jobs über Wasser halten können. Viele stellen ihn nicht ein, weil er überqualifiziert ist und die anderen, bei denen er Arbeit finden könnte, nehmen ihn nicht wegen dieser Sache von vor einigen Monaten."  
  
„Danke, Lieutenant. Das hilft mir schon etwas weiter."  
  
O'Neill nickte und verließ das Seedeck.  
  
„Das EEG zeigt nach wie vor gewisse Abweichungen."Dr. Carington atmete tief ein. „Es gäbe Möglichkeiten die Amnesie zu behandeln, leider sind das alles keine ausreichend anerkannte Methoden."  
  
„Sie reden von der Hypnose."meinte Wendy.  
  
„Auch, ja. Es gäbe hierzu noch Medikamente, aber davon würde ich abraten."  
  
„Wieso?"ging jetzt auch Lucas dazwischen. „Ich will endlich wissen wer ich bin und wer diese Leute hier alle sind, die behaupten mich zu kennen, ich mich aber nicht an sie erinnern kann."Er riss sich die Elektroden vom Kopf. Bridger kam zu ihm und legte beruhigend seine Hände um seine Schultern.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, wir schaffen das schon."tröstete er ihn. Ihm wäre auch wohler gewesen wenn Lucas sein Gedächtnis wieder hätte. Dann könnten die beiden endlich über Francis Damian reden. Die letzten Tage traf man diesen immer öfter in Lucas' Gegenwart an. Die beiden schienen auch mit Gedächtnisverlust ziemlich gute Freunde geworden zu sein. Lag es daran, dass Francis dem Teenager von einer Zeit erzählen konnte, die noch vor der seaQuest lag? Das Misstrauen des Captains blieb. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ständig einer seiner Leute auf das Computergenie aufzupassen.  
  
Dr. Carington verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief durch. „Die Medikamente haben teilweise ziemlich stark halluzinogene Nebenwirkungen. Damit jetzt schon aufzufahren wäre zu verfrüht. Ich würde vorschlagen dies alles langsam anzugehen."  
  
„Und wie soll ich dann meine Erinnerungen zurück bekommen? An meinen Werten verändert sich ja nichts! Meine Wunden heilen, aber mein Gedächtnis nicht!"  
  
„Es sind noch nicht alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft. Wir wissen noch gar nicht, ob sich etwas ändert, wenn du wieder in deiner gewohnten Umgebung bist. Das erfahren wir aber auch erst in ein paar Tagen."sagte der Arzt.  
  
Lucas sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Ich habe verlangt, dich bei unserer nächsten Mission wieder an Bord nehmen zu dürfen. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine hier zurück, schon gar nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, wann wir wieder zurück kommen."  
  
„Habe ich da auch noch ein Wort mitzureden? Sie können doch nicht einfach so verlangen, dass ich es auch will. Vielleicht ist es mir lieber noch etwas an Bord zu bleiben."widersprach der Teenager.  
  
Dr. Smith sah ihn kritisch an. „Weshalb bist du so abweisend?"  
  
„Na hör mal, du bist ein Teil der Mannschaft. Wendy wird sich medizinisch um dich kümmern und Darwin vermisst dich ebenfalls schon."  
  
Der blonde Junge schwieg kritisch dazu. Seinem Gesicht war eindeutig anzusehen, wie wenig ihm das gefiel. Was war nur los mit ihm? Bridger verstand es nicht, wusste aber genau auf wen er es zurückführen konnte. Dieser Damian war einfach zu oft bei ihm gewesen und konnte ihm mit Leichtigkeit einen Hund nach dem anderen aufgetischt haben. Hoffentlich würde sein Schützling bald seine Erinnerungen wieder bekommen. Lange konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Unter gewissen Strapazen war auch Nathan dazu in der Lage die Geduld zu verlieren und er wussste auch schon wen sein Zorn in diesem Fall treffen würde.  
  
Dr. Carington räusperte sich. „Wir sind fertig mit den Untersuchungen. Er kann in sein Zimmer zurück."Er hatte dies kaum ausgesprochen, da rutschte Lucas schon von der Liege aus dem Griff des Captains und humpelte mehr zum Ausgang, als dass er lief. „Sie sollten etwas Rücksicht nehmen. Amnesiepatienten sind meist recht empfindlich. Er weiß absolut nichts und fühlt sich trotz aller Hilfe und Opferbereitschaft seiner Umgebung dennoch allein."  
  
Zusammen mit Dr. Smith folgte der seaQuest Captain dem Computergenie aus dem Untersuchungszimmer. „Warten sie noch kurz."hielt Wendy ihn in einigen Metern Abstand  
  
„Was haben sie?"fragte er sie verwundert.  
  
„Als er gerade eben hörte, wir wollen ihn auf das Boot zurückholen, konnte ich für eine kurze Zeit eine recht starke Feindseligkeit ihnen gegenüber spüren."  
  
Damit hatte Bridger nicht gerechnet. „Gegen mich?"fragte er aufgebracht.  
  
Sie druckste etwas herum nickte aber letztendlich. „Ich bin mir fast sicher mich nicht getäuscht zu haben."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Ich kann Gefühle lesen, aber keine Ursachen. Wenn jemand sich ganz auf etwas bestimmtes konzentriert und mir dieses mitteilen will, dann kann ich auch dieses lesen, aber er weiß, dass ich Telepathin bin. Seine Gedanken haben sich seit dem Moment mir gegenüber verändert. Auch sein Gefühl. Er misstraut mir genauso wie ihnen."  
  
„Ich weiß auch wer dahinter steckt."zischte Bridger. „Wann haben sie ihm eigentlich von ihrer Gabe erzählt?"  
  
„Wir haben vor zwei Tagen versucht so ihm etwas von seinen Erinnerungen zurück zu geben. Mittels direkter Gedankenübertragung. Er war aber nicht offen dafür. Äußerlich machte er den Eindruck es zu wollen, aber innerlich war er verschlossen wie eh und je."  
  
Der Teenager stolperte fast in sein Zimmer. Irgendjemand hatte seine Schuhe direkt hinter der Tür abgestellt. „Welcher..."wetterte er los, dann kam auch schon der Urheber und zog seine Schuhe weg.  
  
„Sorry Luke, aber ein Einzelzimmer mit astreiner Glotze ist vor mir nicht sicher."Tony zuckte mit den Schultern und haute sich wieder in das Bett zurück. Der Fernseher, welcher in einer Halterung unter der Decke angebracht war lief.  
  
„Freut mich wenn ihr euch hier wohl fühlt. Habe ich in meinem Bett auch noch Platz? Mir tun sämtliche Knochen weh und ich brauche dringend etwas Schlaf!"Ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten legte er sich neben seinen Zimmergenossen von der seaQuest. Der rutschte ein Stück zur Seite.  
  
„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit."  
  
„Untersuchungen."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Nichts. Alles wie zuvor. Total hoffnungslos."  
  
„Du meinst wegen deinem Gedächtnis?"  
  
Lucas antwortete nicht, das reichte vollkommen.  
  
„Hey, komm schon, Wolenczak. Spätestens auf der seaQuest wirst du wissen, was Sache ist.", stieß Piccolo seinen jungen Freund an.  
  
„Nein, ich glaube langsam nicht mehr daran. Meine Erinnerungen sind für immer weg."  
  
„Jetzt red doch nicht so! Du hast unheimliches Glück gehabt. Das sagen alle in der Mannschaft. Was meinst du wie die sich erst freuen werden, wenn du wieder an Bord bist."  
  
Genau davor hatte der Teenager Angst. Francis und er hatte die letzten Tage nach seinem Aufwache aus dem Koma viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Zusammen Bilder aus der Studienzeit angesehen und sehr viel geredet. Der Verdacht, Bridger habe die Bombe auf der seaQuest plaziert durch die Lucas so verletzt wurde, hatte sich dadurch nur erhärtet. Francis legte ihm sogar Beweise vor. Bilder von den Überwachungskameras, die Lucas seinem alten Freund per Mail geschickt hatte, damit dieser im Falle eines unvorhergesehenen Ereignisses etwas in den Händen hielt und gegen den Captain vorgehen konnte, sollte es der Teenager nicht können. Alle seine Mails legte ihm der andere Mann vor. Die Beweise waren unumstößlich. Außerdem schien er seinen richtigen Vater zu kennen. Angeblich hätte Bridger diesem den Gesundheitszustand verschwiegen und auch dafür gesorgt, dass seine wahren Eltern ihn nicht besuchen kommen durften.  
  
Es hörte sich alles so echt an. Warum sollten Eltern sich nicht um ihr Kind kümmern wollen, wenn es im Krankenhaus lag? Das waren die Fragen die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Von Stunde zu Stunde, die er mehr mit Francis verbrachte glaubte er ihm auch mehr. Seine Feindseligkeit und Misstrauen gegenüber den Captain und Dr. Smith stieg. Denn vor ihr sollte er sich auch in Acht nehmen. Als Ärztin war es für sie ein leichtes ihn gefügig zu machen. Sein Freund würde aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn er hörte, dass Lucas auf die seaQuest sollte.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los? Sind es mittlerweile zwei Patienten?"fragte Bridger lächelnd. Er hielt Wendy die Tür auf.  
  
Tony sprang schnell aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett.  
  
Der Teenager sah den Captain in die Augen. „Ich habe entscheiden, dass ich nicht mit auf das Boot komme, es sei denn Francis darf mich begleiten."  
  
Diese Forderung kam völlig unerwartet und schlug Bridger direkt vor den Kopf. „Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand."  
  
„Dann sorgen sie dafür oder ich werde nicht mitkommen."  
  
Nathan zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. Bevor er erneut sprach, atmete er tief ein und sammelte sich. „Warum bist du mir gegenüber so feindselig? Ich will dir absolut nichts tun. Ganz im Gegenteil ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und würde dich viel lieber rund um die Uhr in meiner Nähe wissen nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass es dir gut geht. Dein Misstrauen ist absolut unbegründet."  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
„Lucas", mischte sich nun auch Tony mit ein. „das ist Bridger! Wenn er so etwas sagt, dann kann man sich darauf verlassen."  
  
Wie war das? Der Captain hatte bereits innerhalb der Mannschaft schon Gönner, die ihm bei seinen Machenschaften unterstützten. So wie es aussah, war er somit der einzigste der die Wahrheit über ihn zu wissen schien. Doch mehr als einen kritischen Blick brachte er nicht zustanden. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Ihm seine ganzen Beweisstücke vorführen? Nein, die würde er für den richtigen Moment zurück halten. Francis half ihm sicherlich bei allem.  
  
„Wir wollen dir alle wirklich nur helfen. Deine Chancen dich wieder zu erinnern stehen auf dem Boot wirklich höher als hier. Du wirst schon sehen, ein paar Tage wieder in deiner gewohnten Umgebung und von deiner Amnesie ist nichts mehr da."versuchte Wendy ebenfalls die Mauer von Lucas zu durchbrechen.  
  
„Nicht ohne Francis!"  
  
„Lucas!"rief Bridger aufgebracht. „Du kennst diesen Mann überhaupt nicht. Niemand von der Mannschaft weiß etwas von diesem Kerl. Er war mit dir auf der Universität und auch in der selben Gruppe, aber das ist auch schon alles. Wir haben nachgefragt. Die Leute von Stanford sagten uns nur, dass ihr beide nicht mehr als einige Projekte miteinander gemacht habt, aber mehr Kontakt hätte zwischen euch nicht stattgefunden. Ihr seid keine Freunde! Was auch immer er dir erzählt hat, es ist nicht wahr! So glaub' mir doch endlich."flehte Bridger.  
  
„Das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Sie versuchen mir jetzt die einzige Person, die mir in meiner Zeit hier im Krankenhaus ein wirklich wahrer Freund war, streitig zu machen."Lucas Wut stieg an. Bei dem letzten Ausruf hatte er sich aufgesetzt und energisch mit den Händen gestikuliert, das hätte er lieber sein lassen sollen. Seine angeknacksten Rippen jagten einen Schmerz durch seine Brust, der ihn in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ.  
  
Der Captain war von den harten Worten des Teenagers tief betroffen. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen jemals von ihm so angefahren zu werden. Doch als er sah, wie sehr er ihn aufgeregt hatte und damit Schmerzen verursachte, entschied er, dass es besser war vorübergehend es dabei zu belassen. „Wir werden ein andern Mal darüber reden. Versuch etwas zu schlafen."  
  
„Wird Francis mich begleiten dürfen?"fragte Lucas weiterhin bissig.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen das zu regeln. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist."Das meinte er ernst. Mr Damian würde mit auf die seaQuest kommen dürfen, aber nicht ohne vorherige genaue Untersuchung und ständige Überwachung an Bord. Sollte dies die einzige Möglichkeit sein, seinen Computerspezialisten und sehr guten Freund zurück auf das Boot, nach Hause zu bekommen, dann ging es eben nicht anders.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. dritter teil

Anm: Wie immer einen besten Dank an die Reviews!!!  
  
Der Teenager dämmerte vor sich hin. Das Boot hatte erst vor wenigen Minuten vom Dock abgelegt und nahm Kurs auf seinen Bestimmungsort, der ihm nicht bekannt war. Das lag aber nicht daran, dass man es ihm nicht erzählen würde, es interessierte ihn nur einfach nicht. Francis musste im Moment wohl eher eine Einweisung über sich ergehen lassen. Hoffentlich kam er bald zu ihm. So ganz allein im Lazarett wurde es dann doch langweilig.  
  
„Klopf, klopf. Darf ich rein kommen?"Der lockige Kopf eines Mannes, der ihn auch im Krankenhaus öfters besucht hatte erschien in der Tür. Er trug in der anderen Hand ein Tablett mit Essen. „Ich dachte mir nach dem Frass im Krankenhaus und dem was die hier so servieren könnte es gut tun, wenn du was ordentliches aus der Messe bekommst. Von dem Gemüse würde ich aber die Finger lassen. Piccolo meinte nämlich mal wieder kochen zu müssen. Aussehen tut es gut, aber die Kombüse stinkt wie abgebrannt."Er lächelte den Teenager an und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes.  
  
„Muss ich mir sonst irgendwelche Sorgen einer möglichen Vergiftung machen?" fragte Lucas skeptisch. Er wusste nicht warum, aber Ortiz meinte er vertrauen zu können. Ob er ebenfalls gegenüber dem Captain Zweifel hegte. Konnte er mit ihm über seine Gefühle sprechen?  
  
Miquel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kann ja deinen Vorkoster machen, wenn du möchtest."  
  
Lucas hielt seinem kubanischen Freund die Gabel hin. „Dann leg los."  
  
„Warum reiße ich meine Klappe auch soweit auf?"Seufzend nahm Ortiz die Gabel und stocherte durch die Speisen auf dem Tablett. „Von Piccolos Gemüse nehme ich aber nichts."  
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn es für mich gut genug ist, ist es auch für meinen Vorkoster gut!"Das Computergenie betrachtete eingehend die Gedankenvorgänge, die sich hinter der Stirn des Kubaners abzuspielen schienen und wie ein Spiegelbild auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen waren.  
  
Ortiz ließ die Gabel wieder sinken. „Sag mal Lucas, was ist da eigentlich im Krankenhaus immer passiert? Bridger ist richtig fertig und dieser Freund von dir scheint mir nicht so geheuer zu sein."Das war etwas was der Teenager gar nicht hören wollte. Noch einer der auf der Seite des Captains war.  
  
„Was habt ihr alle gegen Francis? Ich verstehe das nicht."Seine Laune und die guten Eigenschaften, die er seinem Gegenüber bis eben noch zugesprochen hatte, waren auf einmal wieder wie weggeblasen.  
  
„Na hör mal, ist doch schon seltsam. Der Typ taucht ständig bei dir im Krankenhaus auf nachdem du wieder aufgewacht bist und seit dem er da ist, wird der Captain immer mehr aus deiner Nähe gedrängt. Dabei dachte jeder hier an Bord, dass zwischen euch beiden diese besondere Beziehung herrscht. Dieser Francis mag ja dein Freund sein, das weiß ich nicht. Nur mir gefällt seine Art nicht. Sein Blick ist voller Hass. Du bist nicht die Person, die große Geheimnisse um seine Freunde macht. Wie oft mussten wir schon heimlich den einen oder anderen vor Bridger verstecken, weil er diesen sonst von Bord verwiesen hätte und wir aber doch einige Spielenächte machen wollten. Daran wirst du dich im Moment vielleicht nicht so erinnern, aber es war jedesmal superlustig. Unsere Wege von Quartier zu Quartier führten durch die Kabelröhren und Ben hat sich einmal so da drinnen verfranst, dass er unter der Brücke raus kam. Er konnte damals von Glück reden nicht die Klappe geöffnet zu haben. Ich glaube, Ford wäre ausgeflippt, wenn Krieg direkt vor ihm aus dem Boden geklettert wäre. Einer deiner Freunde hat sich damals auch so mit Bridger angelegt und gemeint er müsse ihm jetzt unbedingt beweisen, mehr essen zu können als der Captain. Dieses Kartoffelbreiwettessen war eine der besten Ideen, um den Cap mal aus sich herauszuholen. Leider hat der danach ordentlich die Fäden angezogen und zugesehen, dass hier nicht mehr alles so locker zu ging. Nur er war sehr nachsichtig und das ist er immer noch. Bei einem anderen wäre dieser Francis nicht einmal bis zum Dock gekommen.  
  
Ich will dir wirklich nichts böses. Deine Freunde sind deine Freunde und es geht mich nichts an, doch wenn hier so ein Theater los geht, dann halte ich es nur für fair, dir dar zu legen, wie ich darüber denke."  
  
Schweigsam hatte das Computergenie den Worten des Kubaners gelauscht. Erneut einer, der gegen Francis und für Bridger war, aber er schien ehrlich an seiner Freundschaft interessiert zu sein. Warum sonst, betonte er dies. Niemand sonst hatte bisher gemeint, dass seine Freunde seine Sache waren. „Kann es nicht sein, dass ich auch Leute habe, über die ich aus ganz bestimmten Gründen nicht vor allen geredet habe?"  
  
„Sicher kann es das. Leider gab es auch da teilweise jemanden, der darüber Bescheid wusste. Ich bezweifle, dass Bridger über den einen oder anderen deiner Hackerfreunde etwas weiß. Jeder hat eine dunkle Seite und seine tiefen Geheimnisse. Auch du. Der Captain ist im Moment einfach etwas zu empfindlich. Du musst wissen, dass er es nämlich war, der als erstes beim Moon Pool und somit bei dir nach der Explosion war. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Ich glaube in dem Moment hatte er schon die schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Er macht sich aufrichtig Sorgen um dich und will wirklich nur das Beste. Versuch ihm wenigstens etwas Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Oder sei zumindest nicht mehr ganz so abweisend. Es zieht die ganze Mannschaft mit runter, wenn ein deprimierter Captain auf der Brücke ist."  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen."versprach der Teenager.  
  
Die Tür zum Lazarett ging auf und Francis, mit tief zornigen Gesicht betrat das Lazarett. Als er Oritz erblickte, hielt er inne. Es schien, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet hier jemanden vorzufinden, ja, es wirkte beinahe, als hätte er soeben etwas geplant gehabt, was nicht ganz legal war und nun war er ertappt worden.  
  
Miquel richtete sich auf. „Ich denke es wird Zeit für mich wieder zu gehen. Lass es dir schmecken. Tony und ich haben uns überlegt heute Abend einen Film anzusehen. Wenn du willst, können wir das hier machen. Ich glaube das tut dir vielleicht ganz gut. Mit etwas Glück können wir Tim auch dazu überreden uns ein Computerspiel hier einzurichten. Davon wird Dr Smith zwar nicht so begeistert sein, doch wir sind es und das ist die Hauptsache."Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln verschwand er durch die Tür, die noch immer von einem verdutzt dreinblickenden Francis aufgehalten wurde.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Lucas. Anscheinend gab es etwas, das nicht so ganz in Ordnung war.  
  
Francis dachte nach. Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich. „Dieser Captain scheint etwas zu ahnen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Ich denke, er weiß bereits, dass wir ihm auf der Spur sind. Dieser Filmabend könnte uns aber helfen, den Verdacht ein wenig zu zerstreuen. Du musst so tun, als wäre nichts."  
  
„Damit werde ich keine Probleme haben. Mit Ortiz scheint es da auch keine zu geben. Tony vermute ich schon eher, doch Miquel... Ich glaube ihm vertrauen zu können."  
  
Sofort kam der junge Mann an seine Seite. „Auf gar keinen Fall!"So wie er den Teenager anschrie, zuckte der unwillkürlich zusammen. „Er gehört mit zu den Günstlingen Bridgers. Glaub' mir. Wir müssen äußerst vorsichtig sein. Auch bei den Leuten, bei denen du meinst, dass sie auf unserer Seite sein könnten. Je mehr Bescheid wissen umso größer die Wahrscheinlichkeit in Bridgers Falle zu treten."  
  
„Was für eine Falle?"  
  
„Ich habe mich nach der Einweisung ein wenig umgesehen und zufällig ein Gespräch des Captains mitbekommen. Er hat seinen Delphin angewiesen so oft wie möglich bei dir zu sein. Er will dich nachher zum Moon Pool bringen. Lass dich bloß nicht verführen und dem Delphin alles erzählen. Solange wir keine Sicherheiten haben, müssen wir auf der Hut sein."  
  
Lucas seufzte. Er nahm die Gabel in die Hand und versuchte ein wenig von dem Kartoffelbrei aufzuheben. „Mir scheint es zu riskant zu sein, hier direkt etwas zu unternehmen. Was ist es eigentlich was Bridger so schlecht macht. Ich meine, was hat er vor oder was hat er getan, dass ich solche Angst vor ihm haben sollte."  
  
„Hast du es denn immer noch nicht kapiert? Es ist nicht nur Bridger. Es ist die ganze UEO. Sie sind es, die nach einer neuen Weltmacht streben. Captain Bridger ist dabei derjenige, der diese Weltmacht später vertreten soll. Ein Herrscher über den gesamten Planeten. Mit der seaQuest ist dieses Ziel kinderleicht zu erreichen. Die Forschungen sind alles nur Mittel zum Zweck. Wie kann man am Besten das Vertrauen der Menschen gewinnen? Ganz einfach, indem man ihnen etwas vorspielt, was sie gerne sehen möchten. Einen Menschen, der sich um das Wohl der Natur und ihrer Bewohner sorgt, einen, der für den Erhalt des Friedens ist und sich auch wenn nötig durchsetzen kann und für einen da ist. Sanft wie ein Teddybär. Du bist doch auch auf ihn rein gefallen. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, hätte er deinen Gedächtnisverlust hervorragend als Brücke zu deinen Fähigkeiten benutzen können. Du kannst noch so viel mehr und wenn es erst einmal Zeit wird, die Herrschaft an die UEO und ihren bereits ernannten Führer zu reißen, wirst du derjenige sein, der mittels Computer den Feind lahm legt."  
  
Francis beugte sich nach vorn und sprach in einem verschwörerischen Flüsterton weiter. „Sobald es möglich ist, werde ich mich hier im Labor einmal umsehen. Nach deinen letzten Mails zufolge, besteht der Verdacht einiger Biowaffen. Wir müssen Beweise finden. Außerdem brauche ich deine Hilfe. Wir müssen unbedingt einen Weg finden, die geheime Kommandozentrale der UEO auszuschalten."  
  
Lucas lachte verächtlich auf. Schnell schluckte er den Kartoffelbrei, der ihm so gut schmeckte herunter. „Es gibt keine geheime Kommandozentrale."  
  
Sein Freund nickte ernst. „Doch, die gibt es. Ich konnte die ganzen Sachen nicht mitnehmen. Wie sich herausstellte zurecht. Die haben mich einer genauesten Leibesvisitation unterzogen. Ich sage dir, das ist kein Spaß. Meine Taschen sind bis auf den letzten Krümel geleert worden. Hätte ich da etwas drinnen gehabt, wäre es aus gewesen. Sei also vorsichtig. Ich werde mich noch ein wenig umsehen gehen und halt den Mund. Zu keinem ein Wort. Ich will dir helfen, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Sobald du dein Gedächtnis wieder hast, wirst du mir dafür danken."Er stand auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
Frustriert ließ Lucas nun doch die Gabel wieder auf den Teller sinken. So konnte man einem wirklich den Appetit verderben. Sein Gerechtigkeitsgefühl war vollkommen hinüber. Er wusste nicht mehr was er noch glauben wollte. Alles was sein Freund aus Studientagen da erzählte schien Sinn zu machen. Captain Bridger schien seiner Verachtung gegenüber Francis auch kein Geheimnis zu machen, das hatte er ihm deutlich genug gezeigt. Auf der anderen Seite waren aber auch all die anderen Crewmitglieder. Sie alle waren unheimlich nett zu ihm, halfen wo sie nur kannten und jeder hatte bereits Bedenken gegenüber Francis gezeigt. Also was war es nun, was stimmte? Er musste dem auf den Grund gehen.  
  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Captain Bridger bei ihm im Lazarett erschienen war. Er hatte gar nicht erst versucht erneut mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen, sondern einfach nur gefragt, ob er nicht Lust hätte sich woanders auf dem Schiff aufzuhalten. Noch immer gab er ihm das Gefühl ehrlich an einer Genesung des Jungen interessiert zu sein. Die Telepathin war bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihr Einverständis dazu gegeben, ihn für einige Stunden von der Krankenstation zu entlassen.  
  
In einer lockeren Jogginghose und mit ausgebeulten T-Shirt brachte ihn Bridger zum Moon Pool, zu jenem Tier, vor dem Francis ihn gewarnt hatte. Er sollte auf gar keinen Fall der Versuchung erliegen und sich diesem Delphin hingeben. Doch der wollte gar nichts über ihn wissen. Freudig schnatternd kam er zu ihm geschwommen. Bridger brachte einen Hocker zum hinsetzten.  
  
„Lucas wieder ganz?"übersetzte der Vocoder.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Bridgers Gesicht. „Anscheinend ist bei der Explosion der Vocoder stärker beschädigt worden, als wir angenommen haben. O'Neill hatte versucht ihn zu reparieren, aber du hörst ja was für Fehler er hat. Das ist wohl dann doch ein Problem für den Entwickler dieses Wundergerätes."  
  
Der Teenager hielt dem Tier seine Hand hin. Sofort kam der Delphin näher und rieb seine Schnauze an den schlaffen Fingern. „Warum erzählen sie mir das?"  
  
„Du bist derjenige gewesen, der unserem Haustier hier das Sprechen gelehrt hat. Der Vocoder ist deine Erfindung, Lucas. Durch dich war es mir endlich möglich zu erfahren, was mein Delphin über mich denkt."Er nickte zu dem Meeressäuger. „Und er scheint dir auch sehr dankbar zu sein, denn ihm gefällt es bei den Menschen so gut, dass er manchmal gar nicht mehr aufhört zu erzählen. Seine Artgenossen scheint er schon ganz vergessen zu haben."  
  
Er zog seine Hand von dem Beckenrand zurück. „Das ist doch alles bloß Show. Ich kann unmöglich etwas so kompliziertes entwickelt haben. Wer sagt mir, dass sie das hier nicht schon so vorbereitet haben, dass ich immer dann etwas sprechen höre, wenn es sein muss. Bei der Technologie hier ist das doch ein Kinderspiel jemanden wie mich zu täuschen."  
  
Bridger legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, doch der blonde Teenager zuckte vor der Berührung zurück. Erschrocken nahm auch der Captain die Hand wieder zu sich. Unwillkürlich keimte blinde Wut in ihm auf. Wäre dieser Typ niemals im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht oder hätten sie ihn nur von Lucas fern gehalten, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen. Sie mussten dem Computergenie sein Gedächtnis zurückgeben und das sehr bald. Lange würden sie dieses Spiel nicht mehr spielen können. „Es ist keine Show. Du scheinst mir nicht zu glauben und meine Worte sind in deinen Ohren nur Lügen, doch du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich wirklich nur das Beste für dich will. Ich mache mir große Sorgen und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als diesen Unfall ungeschehen zu machen. Doch ich kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen. Alles was ich habe sind nun einmal meine Worte. Auch wenn du ihnen jetzt noch keinen Glauben schenkst und lieber auf das hörst was dein Freund, von dem ich nie etwas gewusst habe, dir in euren gemeinsamen Stunden erzählt, so ist das was ich sagen ehrlich gemeint. Wie du damit umgehst. Was davon du glaubst, bleibt dir überlassen. Es ist nur schwer jemanden etwas gutes zu tun, der in einem nur schlechtes sieht. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Es ist nicht nur Leere, die ich von mir geben. Das meine ich ernst. Du bist und bleibst ein wertvoller Teil dieser Crew, egal ob mit oder ohne Gedächtnis. Ich werde dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen und ich bin mir sicher, früher oder später kommst du dahinter, was es mit Francis auf sich hat. Ich hoffe in einigen Tagen bereits mit dir hier zu sitzen und über diese Sache lachen zu können. Bis es aber soweit ist, haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns. Beide müssen wir versuchen eine Brücke des Vertrauens zu schaffen. Eine Brücke, die nur entstehen kann, wenn beide Seiten daran glauben. Du tust das nicht."Er stoppte. Seine Worten zeigten keinerlei Reaktion bei dem blonden Teenager. Er seufzte tief auf. „Ich sehe schon. Noch habe ich keine Chance zu dir durch zu kommen."Er sah auf den Meeressäuger. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei dem, was mir nicht gelungen ist. Wir meinen es nur ehrlich zu dir, Lucas. Wenn du zu verblended bist um das zu erkennen, dann kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen. Doch an meinen Absichten hat sich nichts geändert. Meine Tür steht dir jederzeit offen. Solltest du doch zur Vernunft komm, dann bin ich für dich da."Er wandte sich ab und verließ das Seedeck. Schon nachdem er diese Worte gesagt hatte, bereute er den Ton mit dem er es getan hatte. Tiefe Vorwürfe drangen an die Oberfläche, ob er nicht zu hart war. Noch musste er sorgsam mit ihm umgehen. Aufpassen ihn nicht von sich zu stoßen. Dieser scharfe Ton in seiner Stimme könnte jedoch genau dies bewirkt haben. Doch er kam nicht mehr zurück. Wie würde das denn aussehen. Sollte sein junger Freund die Worte wirken lassen. Später bietet sich bestimmt noch eine andere Gelegenheit bei der sie, so hoffte Nathan, in Ruhe darüber sprechen konnten.  
  
Nachdenklich sah Lucas ihm nach. In seinem Inneren kämpfte wieder der Orkan der Gefühle. Was sollte er glauben? Der Captain brachte genau das rüber, was er auch erzählt hatte. Es wirkte so ehrlich. So ehrlich wie auch das was Francis ihm vorlegte. Das Bridger zuletzt ziemlich wütend zu ihm gesprochen hatte, war ihm gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen.  
  
„Darwin killern will."  
  
Killern? Was meinte der Delphin? „Was?"fragte er. Sollte es wirklich eine Aufnahme sein, dann war sie ziemlich schlecht.  
  
„Killlern mit Darwin!"Der Delphin schwamm los und holte aus dem hinteren Teil des Beckens einen roten Ball. Auf der Wasseroberfläche schob er ihn bis zum Beckenrand. „Killern!"  
  
„Meinst du spielen?"  
  
„Ja, mit Darwin! Darwin schlafen Lucas. Darwin ganz viel war."Lucas verstand kein Wort, was der Delphin von ihm wollte. Einzig und allein die Geste, dass er mit ihm spielen wollte, war ihm bisher klar, doch der Rest....  
  
„Er hat dich vermisst."sagte eine Frau, die gerade erst zu ihm kam. Sie setzte sich auf die Stufen neben den Moon Pool. „Wie so ziemlich jeder hier an Bord, doch der Vocoder ist so kaputt, dass keiner wirklich versteht, was er sagt. Ich glaube, alle an Bord werden froh sein, wenn du das Ding bald wieder zum laufen bringst."  
  
Er hatte diese Frau schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Sie war einmal mit bei ihm im Krankenhaus gewesen, als die halbe Mannschaft anscheinend beschlossen hatte, ihn besuchen zu müssen und dann noch weitere zwei Male hier auf dem Boot. Bei einer dieser Begegnungen konnte er sich nicht mit ihr unterhalten, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt das Gespräch gesucht hatte, doch er war gerade erst an Bord gekommen und hatte die Nase voll von Bridger, der ununterbrochen bei ihm am Bett saß. Als er für eine Weile aus dem Zimmer war, hatte den Teenager nichts mehr gehalten. Er war getürmt und hatte sich am Ende heillos verlaufen. Ausgerechnet Bridger war es dann auch noch, der ihn wieder fand und zurück brachte.  
  
„Ich soll also wirklich dafür verantwortlich sein, dass er hier spricht? Ich muss grottenschlecht sein, denn sonst würden wir verstehen was er sagt."  
  
„Das haben wir doch immer. Bis zu der Bombe. Hier war alles kaputt. Glücklicherweise war Darwin gerade draußen. Wäre er an Bord gewesen, so hätte es ihn auch ziemlich erwischen können. Das meinte der Commander."Sie rieb die Hände aneinander.  
  
Lucas sah sie nur an. Lange Zeit antwortete er ihr nicht. Darwin drängelte mit dem Ball. Er spritze wie verrückt. Immer wieder sagte er killen, killen. Obwohl er sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte und noch immer Schmerzen hatte, rutschte der blonde Junge von dem Hocker und fischte nach dem Ball. Er gab ihm einen leichten Stoß und er schwamm einige Meter weit von seiner jetzigen Position. Darwin schwamm sofort hinterher und brachte das Spielzeug zurück.  
  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"begann sie zaghaft.  
  
„Kommt drauf an was. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal mit wem ich hier spreche. Solltest du also etwas privateres wissen wollen, schlage ich vor gewisse Hemmmauern zu durchbrechen."Noch ein weiteres Mal schob er den Ball davon.  
  
Darwin beschwerte sich nicht. Normalerweise war er es gewohnt durch das halbe Becken zu schwimmen, um den Ball zu holen oder Lucas schwamm mit ihm. Aber er wusste auch, dass Lucas verletzt war. Bis es ihm nicht besser ging, würde er sich auch nicht beklagen.  
  
„Oh, das habe ich total vergessen. Das muss man sich einmal vorstellen. Ist schon in Ordnung. Lonnie Henderson ist mein Name, aber Lonnie tut es auch. Tut mir leid. Es ist schon etwas komisch der Gedanke, dass jemand, den man so lange kennt, eigentlich nicht weiß, wer man ist."Das hatte der Teenager bereits von anderen zu hören bekomme. Es war nichts neues also.  
  
„Du wolltest mich etwas fragen."brachte das blonde Computergenie das Gespräch wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Bahn.  
  
„Ähm ja. Du musst nicht darauf antworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich hätte ganz gerne gewusst, weshalb zwischen dir und dem Captain solch eine Eiszeit herrscht. Er zieht uns teilweise alle mit runter. Miquel hat das zumindest so wahr genommen. Ich habe noch nichts davon wirklich bemerkt, aber unter den höheren Offizieren herrscht Stimmung auf dem Tiefstpunkt. Du bist einer der wenigen, wenn nicht sogar der einzigste hier gewesen, der mit dem Captain reden konnte, wie er wollte ohne schief angeguckt zu werden. Würde ich zu ihm hingehen und einfach in sein Quartier spazieren und dort seine privaten Sachen mitgehen lassen, gebe es bestimmt Ärger. Oder auch die Art wie ihr beiden miteinander umgegangen seid. Nenn mir einen hier an Bord, der so privat mit unserem Bridger war wie du. Es gibt Gerüchte wonach du über fast jede Einzelheit aus seinem Leben Bescheid weißt und wenn ihn etwas bedrückt er nur mit dir oder Darwin darüber redet."  
  
„Könnt ihr mich nicht endlich mit diesem Mist in Ruhe lassen? Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Andauernd sagen alle nur zu mir, wie toll ich mich mit Bridger verstehen würde und dass sie es überhaupt nicht verstehen können, warum es jetzt nicht so ist. Es kann doch nicht nur an dem Gedächtnisverlust liegen."Schrie Lucas regelrecht. Die junge Frau zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Aber es ging noch weiter. „Was kommt als nächstes? Willst du mir auch sagen, dass es alles mit meinem Freund zusammen hängt? Ist Francis die Wurzel allen Übels? Was bekommt ihr von ihm, dass ihr mich alle so mit diesen bescheuerten Fragen bedrängt? Kann mich denn keiner einfach nur in Ruhe lassen? Mich das tun lassen, was ich will?"Seine gebrochenen Rippen schmerzten. Durch die heftigen Gestiken hatte er sich übernommen. Mit der flachen Hand hielt er sich den Brustkorb. Da Henderson ihm nicht antwortete, verließ er das Seedeck. Am besten würde es sein, wenn er auf die Krankenstation zurück ging.  
  
„Lucas nicht er selbst."Das übersetzte der Vocoder wieder richtig.  
  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch."seufzte die junge Frau traurig. So hatte sie den Teenager wirklich noch nie erlebt. Es stimmte schon, was sie an Gerüchten in der Messe mitbekommen hatte. Seit dieser andere Mann aufgetaucht war, der sich als sein Freund ausgab, hatte er sich verändert. Nur was konnten sie tun, um diesen Einfluß abzuschwächen. Wenn er jedesmal so heftig reagierte, wie eben, würde das schwierig werden.  
  
Nathan war zu sehr mit seinem Gedankenwirrwarr beschäftigt, als dass er noch zu Befehlen in der Lage wäre. Er übergab Jonathan Ford das Kommando und begab sich frühzeitig in sein Quartier. Sein kurzer Umweg über das Seedeck ließ seine Hoffnungen schwinden, den Teenager dort anzutreffen. Sich die Uniformjacke aufknöpfend öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Quartier. Innen befand sich jemand, der gerade ungestört in seinen Habseligkeiten gewühlt hatte. Bei dem Eintreten des Captains sah dieser erschrocken auf. Bridger kochte innerlich vor Wut auf. Wie eine Löwenmutter, die ihre Jungen beschützte, steuerte er auf Francis zu, packte ihn am Kragen und rückte ihn fest gegen die Wand. „Was fällt ihnen ein?"Er musste sich beherrschen, um ihn nicht anzubrüllen. Sein Zorn überstieg alles jemals da gewesene. „Sie haben hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen."  
  
„Hey, lass mich los, man!"  
  
Der Captain drückte fest nach. Damian musste bei dem Aufprall aufkeuchen. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du Dreck am Stecken hast."Auf das förmliche Sie verzichtete der ältere Mann großzügig. Er verachtete seinen Gegenüber und das schon allein aus dem Grund, weil er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Person, die ihm bisher immer am nächsten gestanden hatte, sich von ihm abwandte. Die Person, die wie ein Sohn für ihn war.  
  
„Sie wissen doch gar nicht wovon sie reden! Sie sind genauso schuldig wie ich. Waren es nicht sie, der die Bombe am Moon Pool gelegt hat?"  
  
„Wovon reden sie?"Der UEO Captain verstand nicht was dieser Dorn in seinen Augen, von ihm wollte.  
  
„Tun sie doch nicht so. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass man bereits Ermittlungen laufen hat, in denen sie als einer der Hauptverdächtigen gelten."  
  
„Ich würde niemals mein eigenes Schiff sabotieren. Was hätte ich denn davon?"  
  
„Genau diese Frage beschäftigt die Untersuchungskommission auch."  
  
„Ist es das was du Lucas erzählt hast? Dass ich derjenige wäre, der für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich bin?"Den Kragen von Francis Hemd zog er fester, so dass er den jungen Mann leicht würgte. „Hast du ihm das erzählt."  
  
„Und wenn es so wäre?"zischte er grinsend zurück. Die Wut in Bridgers Gesicht war eine reine Wohltat für ihn.  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Wie von Zauberhand fand die Faust von Nathan mehrmals den Weg in das Gesicht des Widersachers. Blutend ließ er diesen an der Wand zu Boden sinken. Er bezweifelte ihn ernsthaft verletzt zu haben. Ein oder zwei blaue Flecken dürften am nächsten Tag noch zu sehen sein, von der Platzwunde über der linken Augenbraue mal abgesehen.  
  
Mit festen Schritten suchte er den Weg zur Krankenstation bevor er sich eines besseren besann. Wenn er in diesem Zustand vor Lucas auftauchte, würde es sein Vertrauen zu ihm nicht besonders fördern. Um wieder von seiner derzeitigen Gemütsverfassung runter zu kommen, begab er sich zum Moon Pool. Darwin wartete bereits freudig auf ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war bei seiner alten Gelassenheit angekommen. Zumindest solange bis O'Neill mit besonders beunruhigenden Informationen zu ihm kam. 


	4. vierter teil

Diana: Wie du sehen wirst, habe ich einige deiner Wünsche zum Ende mit berücksichtigt, als ich den letzten Teil nochmals überarbeitet habe und hoffe, dass es nun ganz dem entspricht, was du dir vorgestellt hast.  
  
Unterdessen eilte jemand anders schnell zur Krankenstation. Er hoffte, dem agressiven Captain zuvor zu kommen. Glücklicherweise war es so. Als Lucas sein Gesicht sah, richtete er sich steif auf. „Was ist passiert? Wer hat das getan?"  
  
„Wer wohl? Er weiß es, wir müssen handeln und zwar sofort. Hier."Er eilte an das Bett und hielt Lucas einen kleinen Zettel hin. „Das sind ein paar Koordinaten. Dort befinden sich die geheimen Operationsbasen, die von ihm geleitet werden. Wir müssen ihm zuvor kommen."  
  
Der Teenager schob die Bettdecke zur Seite. „Das ist zu riskant. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde jeder hier auf dem Boot hinter ihm stehen."  
  
„Genau darum müssen wir handeln, sofort."sagte Francis bestimmt. Auch ihm kamen Zweifel auf, ob er Lucas bereits schon ausreichend genug in der Hand hatte, um ihn so zu nutzen, wie er es geplant hatte. Wenn sie jetzt übereilt loslegten, konnte die ganze Sache nach hinten losgehen. Doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Er war dabei erwischt worden, wie er nach einigen geheimen Berichten der seaQuest im Quartier des Captains suchte. Weitere Überzeugende Argumente für den verletzten Jungen in dem Bett hatte er auch nicht.  
  
Argwöhnisch sah der Teenager ihn an. „Was hast du vor?"  
  
Der Mann atmete tief durch. Ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr. Jetzt oder nie. „Wir werden diese Basen zerstören. Du hast zwar dein Gedächtnis verloren, aber ich bin sicher, dass du trotzdem noch weißt, wie man sich in einen Computer hackt. Du wirst keine Probleme haben. Als erstes müssen wir versuchen, die Leute von der Brücke zu bekommen und ich habe mir auch schon etwas ausgedacht."  
  
„Hast du dir auch überlegt, wie wir während dieser Sache in Sicherheit sein werden. Was ist nach der Zerstörung, seiner geheimen Basen? Im nächsten Moment steht er vor uns und will uns töten? Ich sehe nur wie dein Gesicht aussieht. Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht gleich mit einem Trupp Bewaffneter hier auftaucht?"  
  
„Genau darum müssen wir schnell handeln und außerdem haben wir ja noch das hier."Unter seinem Hemd zog Francis nun eine Waffe hervor und gab sie Lucas. „Das wird unsere Versicherung sein."Der Mann sah sich um. „Meinst du, von diesen Computern hier etwas ausrichten zu können."  
  
Unsicher blickte das blonde Computergenie von der Waffe, die schwer in seiner Hand lag, auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich da machen muss."Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Als Bridger ihn damals gefragt hatte, ob er etwas vom Boot haben wollte, hatte dieser ihm einen Computer neben zwei Bücher gebracht. Bei den Büchern hatte er nur kurz die Titel überflogen und ganz weit auf die Seite geschoben. Die Hoffnungen auf einen unterhaltsamen Abenteuerroman waren schnell geschwunden. Was sollte er auch mit so einem komischen Sachbuch. Gleich zu Anfang war in einem eine ziemlich kompliziert aussehende Zeichnung gewesen. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein Geschmack gewesen sein. Der Computer sah hingegen vielversprechender aus, bis er herausfand, keine Spiele darauf zu haben. Sobald er aber ein wenig hinter die Handhabung des Internets gekommen war, hatte er sich dort ein wenig umgesehen. Nur leider gab es auch da nicht wirklich viel. Es war, wie er ständig beteuerte: Lucas Wolenczak hatte nach dem Bombenattentat keine Ahnung mehr wer er war, noch interessierten ihn die Dinge, die man ihm vorlegte überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn die Leute noch so sehr beteuerten, dass es genau das ist, was er früher immer gemocht hatte.  
  
„Kein Problem. Warte es nur ab. Sobald du an einem Computer sitzt, ändert es sich ganz bestimmt. Diese Dinger sind dein Leben, es ist dir ins Blut übergegangen."Er kam auf den Teenager zu, legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern. „Hör zu, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er weiß, dass wir über seine krummen Dinger Bescheid wissen. Alles was uns jetzt noch bleibt, ist dafür zu sorgen, dass er auffliegt. Er wird uns nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen. Sobald er mich ausgeschaltet hat, wird er sich an dich ran machen. Du bist in deinem derzeitigen Zustand eine Leichtigkeit für ihn. Eine Gehirnwäsche ist unter diesen Umstände das Leichteste, was er durchführen kann, wenn er dich nicht sogar tötet."  
  
Das zerschundene Gesicht seines Freundes hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Doch die Zweifel blieben. „Ich kann es aber nicht! Schon im Krankenhaus hat man mir einen Computer vorgesetzt und es hat nicht gewirkt. Mich langweilt das ganze Zeug nur. Ich bin garantiert nur eine Last. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du von Bord flüchtest. Mit etwas Glück passiert mir nichts. Sie wissen ja nicht, was du mir alles erzählt hast und versuchen ja immer noch, mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen."  
  
Francis schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall, Lucas! Ich lasse dich hier nicht zurück. Wir ziehen das Ding gemeinsam durch!"  
  
Das Computergenie blickte noch immer skeptisch. „Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein?"  
  
„Ganz einfach, ich glaube an dich! Das solltest du auch tun. Mir tropft nicht zum Spaß das Blut die Schläfe runter!"  
  
Das wirkte. Lucas schob sich langsam von seinem Bett und suchte sich einige Sachen zusammen. Sobald er etwas angezogen hatte, setzten sie sich an einen der Terminals. Am Anfang half ihm Francis noch mit dem Computer, doch er hatte recht gehabt. Nach einigen Minuten hatten Lucas keine Probleme mehr mit den Systemen. Es war als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht. Er wusste nicht genau was er tat. In seinem Kopf wurde einfach nur der Schalter mit einem bestimmten Befehl gedrückt, was passieren sollte und seine Finger verrichteten ganz automatisch die Arbeit. Er verstand es nicht. Warum hatte das nicht auch damals im Krankenhaus funktioniert? War es die Umgebung gewesen? In ihm keimte bereits die Hoffnung, bald seine Erinnerungen wieder bekommen zu können. Wie würde es sein? Würde er endlich hinter all seine Geheimnisse kommen? Was war wirklich Wahrheit und was Trug? Im Moment jedoch beschränkten sie sich noch immer nur auf dieses automatische Wissen im Umgang mit dem Computersystem des Bootes. Francis und er gaben einen Alarmbefehl für ein Gasleck auf der Brücke. In einem solchen Fall gab das Protokoll vor, dass der entsprechende Raum luftdicht versiegelt werden sollte, bis das Leck repariert worden war. Durch die Genialität des Junggenies war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man den Alarm anzweifeln würde sehr gering.  
  
Gemeinsam schlichen sie aus der Krankenstation. Sie hielten sich verdeckt. Immer wieder mussten sie irgendwo in Labors, Aufenthaltsräume oder andere Decks ausweichen, damit sie niemanden begegneten. Sobald sie beim Notausgang der Brücke standen, deaktivierten sie die Blockierung und betraten den leeren Raum. Sofort eilte Francis zu der Kontrollstation. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er zu den Waffensystemen durch gedrungen war. „Hilf mir mit den Torpedos. Der will hier seltsame Codes von mir haben, die musst du unbedingt umgehen. Wir brauchen die Waffen."  
  
Der Teenager setzte sich auf den Kommandosessel und machte sich an den Waffensystemen zu schaffen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sämtliche Barrieren aus dem Weg geräumt. Augenblicklich nahm Francis Damian seinen Platz wieder ein. Er gab die Zielkoordinaten ein und wollte soeben auf den Knopf zum Abschuß drücken, als hinter ihnen jemand die Brücke eben durch jenem Notausgang betrat, wie die beiden zuvor.  
  
„Das ist es also was sie vor hatten. Einen Krieg auslösen? Was erhoffen sie sich davon?"Captain Bridger trat langsam näher. Sein Gesicht spiegelte wilden Zorn wieder. Er war sauer, verdammt sauer. Dieser Kerl hatte es gewagt jemanden gegen ihn zu benutzen, der ihm lieb und teuer war und dafür würde er jetzt bezahlen müssen. Commander Ford und Lieutenant Brody folgten ihm mit erhobenen Waffen. Sie hatten Befehl zu feuern, sobald die Situation sicher genug für Lucas war. Dem Teenager durfte nichts passieren, das hatte der Captain ihnen ausdrücklich nahe gelegt. Würde seinem jungen Freund auch nur ein Kratzer zugefügt, würden sie ihn einmal von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen. Nun war es aus mit dem guten Nathan. Hier war er der wilde Vater, der bereits einen Sohn durch solche einfältigen Männer wie den jungen Mr Damian verloren hatte und würde verhindern, dass der zweite ebenfalls auf diese Weise von ihm ging. Es spielte dabei keine Rolle, ob Lucas nun wirklich sein Sohn war, oder nicht. Alles was er wollte, ist ihn wieder so zu haben, wie er früher war. Gemeinsam mit ihm und Darwin spielen. Über mögliche Forschungsmissionen diskutieren und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, sollte er Probleme haben.  
  
Der Mann an der Kommandostation stand von seinem Platz auf. Wachsam hielt er die drei Männer im Auge. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, weil er vergessen hatte, den Notausgang ebenfalls zu verriegeln. „Keinen Schritt weiter. Ihnen glaubt hier sowieso keiner."Hinter Brody schloss sich der Notausgang. Damit würde keiner mehr von der Brücke entkommen können, bis die Sache geklärt war.  
  
„Nur wir ganz allein und jetzt wird endlich Klartext geredet. Was hat es mit den geheimen Operationsbasen auf sich?"fragte er mit fester Stimme. Noch musste er dafür Sorgen, dass seien Tarnung vor dem Computergenie standhielt. Er brauchte ihn und konnte ihn nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen. An dessen verwirrten, aber auch ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass er ihn noch in seinen Händen hatte.  
  
„Lucas!"versuchte Nathan das Vertrauen seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes wieder auf sich zu ziehen. „Siehst du denn wirklich nicht, was hier abläuft? Nicht ich habe die Bombe auf dem Seedeck gelegt, das war mit fast absoluter Sicherheit dein schöner Freund dort."Er trat langsam ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu. Die Waffen der beiden Söldner rechts und links von ihnen zielte ausnahmslos auf Francis.  
  
„Keinen Schritt weiter."rief dieser. „Sie erzählen nur Lügen. Lucas, sollte er sich weiter nähern, dann erschieß ihn. Er will uns umbringen. Sieh nur, er trägt selber eine entsicherte Waffe."  
  
„Ach!"tat Bridger besonders überrascht, auch wenn er es nicht war. „Woher nehmen sie die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht entsichert ist."Noch immer kam er auf sie zu, die Waffe aus dem Halfter holend.  
  
„Erschieß ihn Lucas! Tu es, bevor er es mit uns tut!"Die Panik in der Stimme des jungen Mannes war nicht zu überhören und sie zeigte Wirkung. Völlig eingeschüchtert tat er was sein vermeindlicher Freund von ihm wollte und versetzte dem UEO Captain damit einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. Als Nathan die Waffe auf sich gerichtet sah, glaubte er alle Hoffnungen schwinden zu sehen.  
  
„Hey Lucas, mache keinen Scheiß! Vertraust du jemanden mehr als uns?"Okay, dachte Brody bei sich, dir Frage war total bescheuert, wenn man bedachte, wie gut der Teenager ihn im Moment kannte.  
  
„Nach allem was ich im Moment weiß, ja!"antwortete der blonde Junge. Die Waffe wechselte von einem zum anderen. Er war sich nicht sicher, auf wen er zielen sollte. Welchen dieser drei Männer musste er im Auge behalten. Von wem konnte eine Gefahr drohen?  
  
„Hör zu Lucas, alles was er hier macht ist nur Fake. Er hat dich gegen uns aufgehetzt, weil du der Schlüssel zur seaQuest bist. Deine Amnesie kam ihm gerade nur recht."Nun half auch der Commander mit.  
  
„Hören sie auf, mir hier Märchen erzählen zu wollen. Wenn sie wirklich alle so gut sind, warum hat der Captain Francis dann so zugerichtet. Er hat ihn verprügelt und das ohne Grund."  
  
Zähne knirschend musste sich Nathan zusammen reißen nicht sofort zu dem Teenager zu gehen und ihn mit einer Ohrfeige zu Vernunft zu bringen. Manchmal halfen eben doch die guten alten Methoden immer noch am Besten. „Ich habe ihn nicht grundlos so zugerichtet. Ich gebe zu, dass ich falsch reagiert habe, das ist richtig, aber ich würde es unter den gegebenen Umständen wieder machen. Wenn jemand einfach so in mein Quartier eindringt und dort in privaten und geheimen Unterlagen rumwühlt, dann ist das mehr als nur ein driftiger Grund mit diesem Jemand abzurechnen. Findest du nicht auch? Hat er dir gesagt, was er bei mir gesucht hat?"  
  
Dass sein Freund im Quartier des Captains war, wusste Lucas nicht, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Schließlich musste er doch irgendwo an Informationen kommen und wenn dies hieß, in das Quartier des obersten Befehlshabers der seaQuest einzudringen, dann musste das eben sein.  
  
„Sie können mir keinen Grund liefern ihnen zu glauben, also werden ihre bloßen Worte nichts ausrichten."mehr sagte der Teenager nicht dazu.  
  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"rief Jonathan Ford aus. „Bitte versuch dich doch zu erinnern. Wir sind dazu da, um den Frieden auf diesem Planeten zu erhalten, diese Torpedos, die ihr aktiviert habt, dienen auch nur diesem Zweck. Ein jeder anderer wäre falsch. Du bist Wissenschaftler und strebtest eine großartige Karriere an. Wenn du nun mit ihm mitmachst, wird das alles niemals eintreffen, denn mit einem solchen Schandfleck in deinem Lebenslauf, der dir unter Umständen auch noch ein paar Jährchen Gefängnis einbringt, weil du trotz Amnesie voll zurechnungsfähig warst und von selbst hättest erkennen müssen, was richtig oder falsch ist, wird das alles nur ein Traum bleiben. Dein Vater wird dich da auch nicht mehr frei kaufen können. Seinen Ruf ruinierst du genauso wie deinen. Egal wie genial du sein magst. Versuch es doch einmal von dieser Seite zu sehen."  
  
Was redete der Mann da nur? Erst erzählte ihm alle Welt was für ein begnadeter Computerspezialist er war und nun sei er ein Wissenschaftler. Hatten die sie nicht mehr alle?  
  
„Bitte, Lucas."drängte Brody leise.  
  
Endlich war Francis' Chance gekommen. Da die Eindringlinge damit beschäftigt waren ihren jüngsten Kameraden von ihrer ehrlichen Haut zu überzeugen, konnte er ungestört mit seinem Plan fortfahren. Er drückte den Abschussknopf.  
  
„Was haben sie getan?"rief Bridger aus, sobald die Monitor den Abschuss meldeten und das Geräusch der raus schießenden Torpedos durch die Rohre des Bootes gingen.  
  
„Dafür gesorgt, dass die Welt endlich so wird, wie ich sie mir vorstelle."  
  
„Lucas, nimm die Waffe runter. Er ist nicht der für den er sich ausgibt, nun glaub mir doch endlich. Schenk' mir bitte einen Moment dein Vertrauen. O'Neill hat heraus gefunden, dass Francis bei unserem letzten Drockendockaufenthalt vor der Explosion zum Wartungsteam gehörte. Er ist als letzter auf dem Videoband zu sehen, bevor die Kamera für mehrere Minuten aus geschaltet war und danach war er auch der erste, der wieder auf dem Band erschien. Nicht ich bin der Böse sondern er."  
  
„Hör nicht auf ihn! Alles woran er interessiert ist, ist deine Fertigkeit mit dem Computer umzugehen. Wie viele Menschen auf der Welt gibt es denn schon, die mit zu den besten Hackern gehören und für die keine Zugriffsbeschränkung ein Problem darstellt."  
  
Commander Ford und Lieutenant Brody waren gerade kurz davor auf Damian los zu stürmen, doch Bridger hielt sie zurück. „Was für einen Unsinn geben sie nur von sich?"fauchte Jim dennoch rüber.  
  
„Ich habe ganz andere Beweise!"Nun wandte sich Francis kurz wieder der Tastatur der Station zu und holte eine kleine Videoaufzeichnung auf den Bildschirm. Er ließ sie auf allen Monitoren laufen, damit sie die drei bewaffneten Männer im Auge behalten konnten. Nach diesem von ihm manipulierten und bei seinem ersten Rundgang auf der seaQuest eingespielten Video würde er Lucas in der Hand haben. Bridger konnte schon mal einpacken.  
  
Auf dem Video war der Moon Pool zu sehen. Es wurden Wartungsarbeiten an den Systemen durchgeführt bis plötzlich Nathan auf der Bildfläche erschien und die Leute mit irgend etwas dazu brachte ihre Arbeit niederzulegen. Verhohlen sah er sich um, ob auch ja alle weg waren, dann holte er aus der Tasche, die er bei sich trug einen seltsamen kleinen Koffer heraus und in ihm befand sich Sprengstoff.  
  
Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen beobachteten Bridger, Ford und Brody die Bilder. „Das ist eine Fälschung!"schrie der Captain aus. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Monitore. „Das ist niemals so geschehen. Bitte Lucas, schenk diesen Bildern keinen Glauben!"  
  
Um seine Absichten zu beweisen legte Bridger die Waffe zu Boden und erhob seine Hände. Währenddessen folgte ihm stetig die Waffe in den zitternden Händen des blonden Teenagers. Das Gewicht der Pistole lag schwer in seinen Händen. Am liebsten hätte er sich in einer Ecke verkrochen, eine Decke über den Kopf gezogen und gewartet bis alles vorbei war.  
  
Da Commander Ford schon einiges in seiner Karriere gesehen hatte, wusste er wie gut Videoaufzeichnungen zu fälschen waren. Er glaubte seinem Captain und tat es ihm gleich. Er hoffte sein Vertrauen würde sich auszahlen. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Brody, legte dieser auch die Waffe auf den Boden.  
  
Nun ergriff Bridger wieder das Wort: „Ich meine es ehrlich, das kann ich nicht oft genug sagen. Alles woran ich interessiert bin ist einzig und allein dein Wohlergehen. Dazu ist es aber notwendig, dass du mir hilfst. Dein feiner Freund hier ist gerade dabei mehrere unschuldige Menschen in den Tod zu schicken. Sieh dir an, welches Ziel die Torpedos ansteuern. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit um sie zu stoppen, doch noch ist es möglich."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Ihre geheimen Operationsbasen sind bisher noch im Bau. Im Moment befinden sich keine Menschen in ihnen."gab Lucas zur Antwort. Francis hatte ihm bereits mehrmals von den geheimen Basen Bridgers berichtet, daher wusste er von der Lüge über die unschuldigen Menschen.  
  
„Sehen sie? Mit Worten können sie gar nichts erreichen. In drei Minuten schlagen die Torpedos ein und dann ist es aus. Dann habe ich erreicht was ich erreichen wollte."  
  
„Sie verdammter Mistkerl! Hunderte von unschuldigen Männern, Frauen und Kindern werden sterben, weil sie einem dummen Ideal folgen, das sowieso niemals erreicht werden wird."warf ihm der Commander vor.  
  
„Wer sagt das? Sie? Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass sie das zu entscheiden haben. Sie sollten lieber aufpassen, keine zu ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen. Noch immer ist eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet und ich bin sicher es juckt Lucas bereits den Abzug zu betätigen."Er sah zum dem Jungen. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Verwirrung und Angst. „Los, erschieß Bridger. Er hat den Tot mehr als verdient."  
  
Zögernd sah er zu Francis und dann wieder zu dem UEO Captain. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er es sehr bereuen würde, wenn er Bridger erschießen würde.  
  
„Tu es nicht. Es ist nicht deine Art."beteuerte Jim.  
  
„Bitte, hör mir nur einen Moment zu!"bettelte der ältere Mann. Sollte es nötig sein, würde er sich auch dem Teenager zu Füßen werfen.  
  
„Genau, bitte hör ihm zu. Eine Schusswaffe ist nicht das richtige in deinen Händen. Du arbeitest mit Computern, Zahlen und deiner Intelligenz. Du leidest an einem Gedächtnisschwund, aber ganz sicher nicht an Verdummung. Benutze deinen Verstand!"Irgendwie schien niemand wirklich auf Francis zu achten. Der überlegte nämlich gerade was er noch alles machen könnte mit diesem Schiff, während die vier dort beschäftigt waren.  
  
„Das sind keine geheimen Operationsbasen. Eure Torpedos zielen auf unabhängige Kolonien. Hunderte von Menschen könnten ihr Leben verlieren. Seit ihrer Gründung leben diese Leute friedlich und gehen jedem Konflikt soweit es geht aus dem Weg. Wenn von der seaQuest nun aber ein militärischer Schlag gegen sie erfolgt, wird es einen Krieg geben. Einen Krieg wie in die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat. Es wird unter Umständen in einer Eiszeit, ausgelöst durch den Gebrauch von Nuklearwaffen enden. Die seaQuest ist zum Erhalt des Friedens konstruiert worden und nicht zur Zerstörung. Es ist nicht richtig. Noch können wir das Schlimmste verhindern."Bridger versuchte es nun auf die ruhige Art. Er hatte sehr mit dem Orkan in seinem Inneren zu kämpfen. Er musste ihn einfach überzeugen, er musste es.  
  
„Nein, können wir nicht, denn es gibt keine Kolonien. Sie versuchen einzig und allein, ihre Zukunft als Herrscher des Planeten zu sichern. Alles was sie wollen wird von purem Egoismus bestimmt."Francis schob sich vor die Kontrollstation.  
  
Lucas war hin und her gerissen, was sollte er glauben?  
  
„Bitte, Kleiner. Sieh dir nur einmal die Zielpeilung an, dann wirst du wissen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Wenn dein Gedächtnis nicht verloren wäre, hättest du mir bereits längst vertraut."Und mit seinem Blick versuchte Nathan das Vertrauen in den Teenager diesem zu übermitteln.  
  
„Ich..."begann dieser mit zitternder Stimme. „...ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll."  
  
„Das war richtig ist."sagte sein vermeindlicher Freund. „Er erzählt nur Lügen. Du weißt was richtig ist, also handle danach und erschieß ihn endlich."Hätte Francis die letzten Worte nicht etwas zu wütend gesagt und etwas zu sehr mit Verachtung, hätte Lucas vielleicht sogar abgedrückt, doch nun durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er befand sich auf einmal in einem großen Raum, mit mehreren länglichen Tischen. Vorne befand sich eine Tafel und er saß in der Mitte an einem der Tische. Vor ihm ausgebreitet befanden sich mehrere Bücher. Doch er war nicht allein in dem Raum. Eine weitere Person war bei ihm und versuchte ihn zu erpressen. Sie schrie auf ihn ein, doch ohne Ergebnis. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Person auf ihn los gegangen wäre, wenn nicht gerade in dem Moment ihr Professor herein trat und eben jener Person eine Hausarbeit zurück gab. Eine solche schlechte Leistung würde er nicht annehmen. Sämtliche Texte waren aus gängigen Lehrbüchern abgeschrieben. Von einem Student einer Eliteuniversität erwarte er schon bessere Leistungen. Auch der Professor wurden in einem verächtlichen Ton beschimpft, bis sich besagte Person davon machte.  
  
Als nächstes war dann auf einmal Bridger, der ihm seine Insel zeigte. Lachend wurden sie von einem plötzlich auftretenden Gewitter überrascht und im Haus aßen sie vor dem Fernseher Eis.  
  
Der Flashback ging noch weiter. Vor ihm lag ein großer Haufen Papiere und er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Er hatte keine Lust und würde viel lieber etwas anderes machen, doch Chief Crocker bestand darauf, dass er seine Arbeit tat. Unterstützung gab es keine, statt dessen kam einer von der wissenschaftlichen Sektion und knallte ihm noch einen weiteren Packen darauf. Erst als Nathan ihn, der Verzweiflung nahe beim Vorbeigehen erblickte, konnte er von seiner Arbeit erlöst werden.  
  
Nun saß er im Wohnzimmer von Bridgers Haus. Vor ihnen lagen die Pläne zur neuen seaQuest. Sie stritten sich gerade über die Größe des Moon Pools und der Captain nahm ihm den Stift weg, da dies doch sein Schiff sei und er lieber mit seinen Computern spielen sollte. Lucas ließ sich nicht davon abhalten und bekam die ersten Entwürfe für das neue Computersystem in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
Er ließ die Waffe fallen und sank zu Boden. Der Schock über die Tat, die er beinahe begangen hätte, überwältigte ihn.  
  
Nicht zu spät handelten Ford und Brody. Blitzschnell hoben sie ihre am Boden liegenden Waffen auf und zielten damit auf Francis' Beine. Er versuchte an die Pistole von Lucas heran zukommen, doch die beiden Offiziere waren schneller. Der Betäubungsstrahl traf ihn direkt. Im nu fiel der Hochstapler bewusstlos zu Boden. „Lucas, du musst mir helfen die Torpedos zu deaktivieren. Wir haben nur noch eine Minute."drängte der Captain, der sofort zu dieser vorgedrungen war. Er hatte mit seinem Gewissen zu kämpfen gehabt, denn natürlich wollte er zuerst zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied, doch das Leben von mehreren Menschen stand auf dem Spiel und dieser Damian war nicht einmal so dumm. Er hatte die Deaktivierung der Torpedos mit einem raffinierten Code gesichert.  
  
Der Teenager richtete sich auf und kam zu der Konsole. Mit ein paar kurzen Befehlen war die größte Gefahr gebannt. Ein paar knifflige Codes waren kein Problem für ihn. Die Torpedos fielen mitten im Flug zu Boden, einige Stunden später würde die seaQuest sie auflesen.  
  
„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."sagte Bridger letztendlich, als auch der letzte Torpedopunkt auf dem Gitternetz des Bildschirmes aufhörte zu blinken.  
  
„Goldrichtig! Willkommen zurück in der Welt mit den Erinnerungen!"lachte Brody.  
  
„Ich weiß. Er hat schon auf der Universität immer versucht Ärger zu machen."Ihm war überhaupt nicht zu lachen zu mute. Wie denn auch? Hatte er nicht bis eben noch auf die Leute, die seine Freunde waren mit einer Waffe gezielt?  
  
„Soll das heißen, du erinnerst dich wieder?"  
  
„Ich hätte sie beinahe erschossen."flüsterte der Teenager mit schwacher Stimme. Mit Mühe hielt er die Tränen der Erschöpfung und des Schocks zurück. Fassungslos fügte er noch hinzu. „Ich war kurz davor abzudrücken."  
  
„Schon gut,"Nathan nahm seinen Schützling in den Arm. In einer festen Umarmung fuhr er ihm beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken. „es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Du hast nicht abgedrückt und wusstest auch so, was richtig war."  
  
„Mir war nicht mehr klar, was richtig oder falsch war. Ich habe es nicht gewusst, nein!"  
  
„Beruhige dich erst einmal. Wir haben viel Zeit. Noch ist es zu früh sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was passiert ist."  
  
„Ich habe ihnen misstraut. Dabei sind sie es, der mir immer nur zu helfen versucht hatte.  
  
Na toll, dachte Nathan sarkastisch bei sich, jetzt endlich hatte auch er es erkannt. Glücklicherweise kam diese Erkenntnis nicht zu spät. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hör auf dir über diese Sache Gedanken zu machen. Jeder andere hätte genauso wie du gehandelt. Wirklich jeder."Er gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf und behielt ihn weiter in seiner Umarmung. Lucas brauchte ihn. Solange dieser Zustand anhielt, würde er ihn nicht mehr los lassen.  
  
Francis Damian hatte eine volle Betäubungsladung abbekommen, so schnell stand der nicht wieder auf. Ford untersuchte ihn, auf mögliche schwere Verletzungen, bevor er die Krankenstation anrief. Nathan überließ alles weitere seinen Leuten. Mit Lucas im Arm ging er hinaus und brachte ihn ins Lazarett zurück. Noch immer war sein Schützling verletzt und brauchte den erholsamen Schlaf nun mehr als zuvor. Dieses Mal würde aber niemand dafür sorgen, dass er auch nur einen Millimeter von seiner Seite wich.  
  
Ende 


End file.
